


Sex Appeal

by purplekitte



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reading things listed under "crack pairing", but most of them were pretty tame, even mainstream and popular. So, I tried to think of a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Appeal

“Moegi, the girl with the sex appeal of an adult kunoichi.”

“You’re a cute little kid. Why don’t you give that flower to your school teacher?”

The girl’s pink-blushed cheeks took on an angrier cast as she clutched the blue flower back to her body. “Henge! Sexy no jutsu!”

In the place of the little girl was a long-haired, delicate featured, rather voluptuous… oh gods she wasn’t wearing any clothes under those rapidly dispersing clouds.

The Akatsuki leader made an incomprehensible, wet, choking sound and fainted cold from the explosive blood loss from his nose.

His partner looked over impassively. After a moment, she looked over to the kunoichi back in little girl form. “May I have that?”

Moegi blinked and looked at the freshly picked flower in her hand. “This?”

She nodded and the girl offered out the flower to the older woman. She tucked the flower behind her ear and began to stroll off. “Pein.”

Leader growled as he levered himself off the ground. That was it. No more women. No more women he’d have to deal with, no more women in Akatsuki. Just men. Wait, what if they tried to bring their girlfriends? Gay men. He’d add nail polish or something to the mandatory uniform.

His partner continued on without looking back at him, that stupid flower still in her hair. Gods, she was going to keep it, wasn’t she? And she’d probably come up with some ironic seeming-compliment about how he’d never been defeated by man or beast, if he had any measure of her. Damn women.


End file.
